Once a cat always a twoleg!
by winxandwarriors
Summary: The Warriors are invited to Alfea after finding out that some cats in their clan were really twolegs trying to defeat an undercover witch. Now all the Winx and Warriors are in magics to celebrate the down fall of their enemy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for not writing for a long time; but I have had no time at all!**

**This is a kinda musical! So if you don't like the though of music in a story DON'T READ!**

**See it's that simple!**

**R&R!**

**I OWN NOTHING!...Except the plot! **

**ENJOY!**

" Firestar! you there?" Sandstorm called.

Firestar turned around. "Oh Sandstorm, hi. What's wrong?"

"They're ready!" She was smiling on and jumping back and forth on her tip toes.

"Great!" He told her. Looking back Firestar saw all the clans in a small place under a large dock like plank of wood. He and the clans were waiting for Digit, Bridgit, and

Melody to show up so they could turn the cats into twolegs.

"I just hope Bridgit didn't forget again!" Blackstar scoffed. "She is always forgetting things!"

"You know it's not her fault Blackstar, she just has to much going on in her life." Sorreltail reminded him.

"Well I still don't get that she-cat Bridgit!" Blackstar hissed.

"You don't get any she-cat!" Whitewing rolled her eyes.

"Did Someone say my name" Bridgit walked towards the cat, turning from a cat along the way.

Cinderheart and Hollyleaf ran right to her knocking her down.

"Lightning Night!" Cinderheart squealed, "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"I miss you to Cinderheart*looking at everyone* I miss all of yall!" She smiled.

Berrynose came up to Ariel with Poppyfrost beside him, the rocks flying as he lift his paw.

"Where are the others? Is Flamingwind coming?" Berrynoes demanded.

" It's alright Berrynoes. Yes the others are coming, but not now." Melody told him, she was coming into there hiding spot.

"Yeah, and Dylan will be on the stage above use seeing if all the equipment is working with Ryder and Flynn!" Digit informed following behind Melody.

"Any way, why don't all yall go out side so I can turn you into twolegs." Bridgit told them.

Everyone started waddling towards the opening in the stage. Cinderheart remembered the day when she found out that her sister ,Lightning Night, was really a twoleg.

**Sorry that it's kinda short, next time I'll make it longer. **

**Please review!**


	2. Reviling

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**R&R!**

"All right, now Cinderheart come here." Bridgit commanded.

"All right." Cinderheart came up from the crowd of cats and stood in front of Bridgit.

Bridgit touched her noes to Cinderheart and A green light came up blinding all the other cats watching.

"There!" Bridgit looked up to see a tall twoleg.

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS MY TAIL!" Cinderheart screamed running in a circle trying to find her tail.

Bridgit turned back into a twoleg. "We don't have tails Cinderheart."

Cinderheart had red hair and bright green eyes.

"How come I have red fur when I'm a cat I have gray fur."

"We really don't know that." Melody told her.

"Oh well" Cinderheart told them.

**TWO HR LATER**

"Okay lets get to the dressing room to meet up with are parents and friends." Digit told them.

**In the dressing room**

"Hey guys we're here." Bridgit introduced as she walked in followed by the rest.

"AH!" Melody slipped.

"Whoa! You okay Melody?" Digit asked helping her up.

"Ha! Melody you need to watch where your going sis! That was way to funny!" River laughed.

"It was wasn't it. Maybe I should just tell Aunt Tecna and Uncle Timmy that you and Digit-mcenc" Melody couldn't finish though because Digit stopped her with her hand.

" I know you and your brother don't get along Melody, and you are my most best-est friend in the world; BUT IF YOU DARE TELL THEM ABOUT ME AND RIVER SECRETLY DATING THEN I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOU AND DYLAN DATING AND I WILL SAY EVERYONE ELSE SO THEY CAN BLAME YOU FOR IT!" Digit yelled so loud that everyone hear her.

"WHAT!" Tecna jumped out of her seat.

"Um, Digit I think you kinda already did that your self." Melody rubbed her neck.

"DIGIT!" Dylan yelled.

" I DIDN'T MEAN TO...okay, Melody was about to say it any way!" Digit defended herself.

"Yeah, but she didn't. You did." Dylan roared.

"May I repeat myself, WHAT!." Tecna yelled.

Musa went up to both Melody and River.

"Why didn't you tell me? " Musa asked them.

"Uhhh...I uh...uhh. FLYNN IS DATING ZOEY!" River bolted, saying the first words he could think of.

"WHAT!" Nabu asked. "Why would she do that*going over to her* WHY?" He asked.

"I-i-i uhh...I uhh- Violet and Nathan are dating!"

"VIOLET!" Helia hissed.

"TAMMY AND-jucndj" Violet couldn't finish from having Tammy's hand blocking her mouth.

"Tammy? What was she about to say?" Flora asked.

"Uhh-I don't know" She nervously laughed.

"Tammy!" Flora demanded.

"She was going to say that I liked pickles." Tammy blurted, yelling the first thing she thought of.

"Pickles?" Bridget whispered.

"Why would shy say you and pickles?" Tecna asked

"Because...uh...I LOVE ZACK, wait...no...CRAP! UM...CODY AND SOPHIA ARE DATING!" Tammy finally finished.

"SOPHIA AND CODY?" Everyone asked.

"Cody you like Sophia?" Timmy asked his son.

Cody looked at everyone for a second, then he took Sophia by the arm and french kissed her.

He then said, "I'm going to do some wiring to the microphones." And he left.

"Well that was weird." Bridget chocked.

Sophia was spinning around in the room smiling, "Man I love that hunk." She curtsy and left.

Bridget felt board and went to sit down.

Melody smiled deviously. "Why don't you tell Aunt Tecna whom your dating?" Melody asked.

"Your dating someone too?" Timmy asked, already surprised by his other children.

"You know what. FINE! ME AND ARCHER ARE DATING!YOU HAPPY!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Musa faced her and smiled. "You know what,

i should have known that."She laughed.


End file.
